Assassin Flowers
by hiraikoneko
Summary: We, are not good people. Our flowery names may be sweet, but we are purely sour. the sins we have committed since the ages of eight have been bad, but we are unable to stop. Now, we have our newest targets: six snobby rich boys that once dead will give each of us 10 000 000 Canadian dollars. Emotions are unnecessary in this line of work, but what if we fell in love? Clubxoc-club
1. Chapter 1: My ocs and Get to know us!

**Author's Notes**

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, no matter how much I wish I did.

I do own my Ocs Sakura, Bara, Tsubaki, Hana, Saku, Himawari, and Kingyosō.

**Sakura Namida**

**Looks: **She's very tall with blond hair that is pretty much white that eventually turns a pale pink at the ends. It reaches the middle of her back. She has green eyes that are flecked with blue.

On her right shoulder she has a tattoo that is 001.

**Personality: **She doesn't talk that much since she talked too much as a child and was taught not to. She's really shy and afraid to meet people because she gets easily attached. She is also very protective of her cousins Hima and King as well as the others in her group.

**Training:** Gymnastics, karate, acting and the basic assassin's training set up by the Organization.

**Third Year**

**Bara Awa**

**Looks: **She has short, spiky blood red hair and deep blue eyes. She's half an inch shorter than Hikaru and Kaoru, but she just says that Saku is stealing her height.

She has a tattoo on her right shoulder: 007

**Personality: **She's loud, rude and she hates people who are fake. On the other hand, she's gentle and kind to her friends because they're all she has. Bara loves animals and eating sweet things.

**Training: **Advanced Assassin's training, marshal arts, acrobatics, acting and fencing.

**First Year**

**Tsubaki Seishin**

**Looks: **She keeps her long black hair in a pony-tail that reaches down to her waist. She has honey-gold eyes and her cheeks are always tinted pink.

On her right shoulder she has a tattoo: 003

**Personality: **She always has a smile on her face, even though it's fake half of the time. She doesn't like showing her real emotions since she sees it as a weakness. She pretends to be bland but in reality she's actually very smart and very bubbly.

**Training: **Basic Assassin's Training, acting, gymnastics, medicinal training and marshal arts.

**Second Year**

**Hana Tamashī**

**Looks: **Hana is just generally small. She has short blond hair that only goes to her shoulders and large purple eyes.

On her right shoulder is a tattoo: 002

**Personality: **She likes cute things, but will never admit it to anyone. She's really cold to people who aren't in her little world. When she's tired, she can't stop laughing, but if she is woken up before she wants to, she is very sad. She also loves spicy food and her stuffed cat, Neko-chan.

**Training: **Acting, marshal arts, Advanced Assassin's Training, medicinal training and gymnastics.

**Third Year**

**Saku Yorokobi**

**Looks:** Saku is four inches taller than Hikaru and Kaoru. She has brown hair that reaches her back. She has dark brown eyes that have flecks of green in them.

On her shoulder is the tattoo 006

**Personality: **Saku is very quite and shy, and she likes that people try to make friends, even if they aren't being themselves. When she is with her friends, she is actually quite rambunctious and you could almost swear that she was a grade-one student,

**Training: **Master Assassin's Training.

**First Year**

**Himawari Hikari**

**Looks: **Hima has long black hair that reaches her knees. She has golden eyes flecked with purple. She is the same height as Kingyosō, which is about two inches taller than Tamaki.

Her tattoo is 004

**Personality:** Hima is mischievous and she likes to play pranks on people who annoy her. She also likes to torture people who are too full of themselves.

**Training: **Advanced Assassin's Training, gymnastics, fencing and minor medicinal training.

**Second Year**

**Kingyosō Hikari**

**Looks: **King has the same hair style as the twins, with matching black hair to his sister. He has golden eyes with green flecks. He and his sister are the same height.

His tattoo is 005

**Personality: **King is serious and is usually more mature about dealing with people who bother him than his twin. When she really wants to, Hima usually talks him into pulling a prank with her (Although he really is always willing to have some fun)

**Training: **Marshal Arts, Advanced Assassin's Training, fencing and minor medicinal training.

**Second Year**

Okay, so those are the ocs. I know, there are a lot of them, and I hope you don't get confused by the large number.

The chapter will start right after this note. it will be a test chapter. if i get enough views and possibly reviews, I'll actually seriously write it.

if not, I'll keep it up just in case and once i finish another fanfic, I'll continue writing it anyways.

**Chapter One: Get to know us!**

**Saku**

Um…I'm not really good at being the main character, so please forgive me if my point of view isn't that great…

Anyways, our Organization had sent us to our newest base of operation. It was a large mansion just down the street from the school we were attending. We had been unrolled in the school, but were able to avoid wearing the horrible yellow cream puff dresses. (In case of a fight, they would only get in our way…)

Our base has four stories and a total of thirty-two empty rooms. The place is hauntingly quiet, just the way we love it. When a house is quiet, it's easy to hear when someone you don't want is in. there are close to sixty windows meaning we could easily be spotted in this house…I don't like that.

I managed to get the two attic rooms, 'cause it's totally awesome! I also like really high places.

Everyone else get five rooms each, but I'm okay since I don't need much space to be my awesome self.

There are also three kitchens and two bathrooms on every floor, except the attic, but I'm cool with that, as long as I'm not sick or something…then I'd just have to sleep in a room near one of the bathrooms...

None of these rooms have window, but they are very well lit so we don't have to worry about hurting ourselves in the dark…

Anyways, our targets should be easy enough to handle, so I don't really understand why we have a huge base like this. A hotel would be fine…

Anyways, I also don't see the point in such a large house since we only have the clothes on our backs right now…

The Organization will have to drop off some money and other junk so then we can have A LOT OF TOTALLY AWESOME STUFF~!

Oh yes, I'm usually not like this around new people like you…I think it may be the coffee I just drank at this cute little café a few blocks away…

Anyways…um…I guess you want to hear about the story and stuff…like I said, I'm not that interesting…Bara might be having fun scouting right now. She always gets the good jobs. Right now, I'm sitting in my attic room on the floor listening to my ipod.

The other Flowers and I have this joke about the Vocaloids… a Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application software, in case you didn't already know about them…but anyways, we're all like, super-duper good at singing, so we all joke around that we're real Vocaloids.

And since we all have numbers on our shoulders like them, it's even funnier! This one time, we got a day off and we went to an anime convention and we all cosplayed as Vocaloids, but some of us were fan-made ones so it wasn't as fun…but oh-well!

Oops…I can't really stay on track.

Anyways, I was listening to Witch Hunt sung by the Vocaloid Megurine Luka, even though I sometimes cry when I listen to it…you wouldn't get it if you didn't look at the English lyrics…

Well, my room is AWESOME~ I mean, if one of our targets were- never mind. I don't even want to do this job, but the Organization promised that they would let us go and then we could be with our real families…

We've never met them before…

Off topic again.

I sighed as I heard a certain someone stomping up the stairs leading to my room. I didn't even look up as Bara burst into the room.

She huffed angrily before sitting on the floor next to me.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY SNOBS IN THIS PLACE!"

"Bara-Bara, relax. We knew we would have to see them, let's just ignore them and get the job done as soon as possible. If they're really, really bothering you, why not just get Hima-Hime to put them on her prank-hit-list?" I asked my partner(unfortunately) while patting her head.

Bara looked at me thoughtfully.

"God dam- WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SMART!?"

I smirked, "Because you're my lackey, I have to be the smart one."

I was at the Master level in training, while she was in Advanced Training. It also helped that I was older than her by six months…

She scowled at me before she realized what music I was listening to. Bara and I may be opposites most of the time, but at least we agreed on music.

_*Every Rose has a Thorn.*_

**Bara**

I hate Saku with a passion. I can't stand the fact that she has everything better than me. I can't stand how she has to be better at everything.

She never gets sick, she never fails at any of her training, and she even fixes the mistakes I make on missions. She is always so kind and gentle, even to her targets. I hate how she can find it in her sin filled heart to forgive everyone. Even the Organization.

We all have the same story; taken at the age of one and then trained on everything necessary before we can walk.

Saku, although she seems smart, she is also painfully oblivious. When we were younger, she used to find hurt animals and raise them back to health. She used to love them so much. But our instructors saw this, and they made both of us kill every single animal.

She had cried so much. Her heart is too big and innocent, even if it is as black as ours. And even though they had forced us to do that, she kept bon raising them. It wasn't until I beat some sense into her did she stop.

The animals had a better chance in the wild than with her where they would certainly die.

_*Every Bloom is too Innocent.* _

But geez…why did she have to say smart things all the time?

Ignoring that, I grabbed one of her ear buds and popped it in just as what I think might have been Witch Hunt ended. Another song started and I recognized it as Monochrome Dream Eater by Kagamine Len… I sighed and just let myself space out while Saku had this totally blank look on her face before she jumped.

"How did the scouting go?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well there's this really annoying lady next door and she was wondering why our parents bought such a big house, but Tsubaki distracted her." my face contorted in disgust at the mention of that faker's name. She never showed her real emotions because she didn't want to be weak. Everyone else was sympathetic for her because you see…there used to be eight of us.

That's what happens when you fail a mission. Your partner pays the price.

"Oh…so no one is suspicious yet?"

"No. Now be quiet so I can hear the music." We both couldn't help but smile. After all the years of being shoved on missions together, there was nothing we could do to not hate each other, even if most thought we were best friends. Which we were.

**Hana**

Me and Neko-chan were looking everywhere for Bara-red and Saku-sweet. But, we hadn't really thought of checking in Saku-sweet's room, since Bara-red didn't like being in the same room as her. I heard Bara-red snoring lightly and the very faint sound of Saku-sweet singing, so I shoved Neko-chan into my sweater pocket.

The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

I jumped into the room when I recognized the song. Me and Neko-chan liked this song.

**Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words**  
**If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!**

**I'm not really saying anything selfish**  
**I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute**

**The number one princess in the world**  
**Realize that, hey, hey**  
**Keeping me waiting is out of the question**  
**Who do you think I am?**  
**Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!**  
**Go get it immediately**

**My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake**  
**Complaints are not permitted**  
**Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on**  
**Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?**  
**Come and take me away**  
**If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"**

**I'm not really saying anything selfish**  
**But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?**

**My very own prince in the world**  
**Realize that, look, look**  
**Our hands are empty**  
**Reticent and blunt prince**  
**Come one, why! Just notice it soon**

**You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...**

**Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top**  
**Pudding made with well-selected eggs**  
**Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it**  
**Don't think that I'm a selfish girl**  
**Even I will be able to do it if I try**  
**You will regret this afterwards**

I smiled as Bara-red woke up and immediately joined in.

**It's natural! Even for me**

**The number one princess in the world**  
**See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?**  
**Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?**  
**"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away**  
**...I think this person is dangerous though…**

"Oh yes, 001 wanted us all to go check out the school." I said once the song was over and I remembered what Sakura-love had told me.

We left the room and all ran down the stairs where Sakura-love, Tsubaki-smile, Hima-hime and King-dragon were all waiting for us. I walked calmly towards my partner Sakura-love.

It was almost an instinct for us…Me and Sakura-love, Tsubaki-smile and the twins, and Bara-red and Saku-sweet.

We walked down the street like this towards the most utterly adorably hideous school I've ever laid eyes on.

**Sakura**

I looked up blankly at the school. I could see Hana cringe and I could tell it was bad. Only a totally snotty princess would want this castle. I wordlessly walked up the drive towards the revolting building.

We burst into the main lobby and waltzed over to the receptionist.

"Hello? Are you lost?"

"No." I said before glancing down at Hana.

She nodded. "We're here to get a tour since we'll be attending this school from tomorrow on." She said in a calm voice, but it still had this child-like bounce in it that made her seem so cute.

"Um…I do believe you have the wrong school…commoners go to the public school…" The receptionist looked at someone behind us. I looked back and saw it was a man walking out of the principle's office, or headmaster, whatever they were called.

He seemed to know who we were though. "Ah, the new students." He smiled at us before ushering us into his rather small office.

The seven of us looked at him with varied expressions, but we all had the same blank look in our eyes. This seemed to unnerve him. He shifted awkwardly in his leather chair. "Um… I understand you're all from a specialized school known as The Organization. I hope you all use the skills you learned there to continue your education here at Ouran Academy."

I saw Bara smirk beside me, only to be elbowed be Saku who had a very blissful smile on her face.

"Of course sir." She said in a calm almost sleep tone.

I only nodded while Hana looked up at him coldly, "Yes sir."

"It'd be our pleasure." The twins smirked and bowed mockingly in perfect synchronization. This seemed to disturb the man, but we continued on.

"Sure thing." Bara was still smirking.

"I'm sure it'll be fun." Tsubaki had her trademark fake smile.

Bara had an irked look on her face, but the twins casually draped their arms around her shoulder. She stopped from out bursting. After we all had said our parts, the man buzzed his secretary and asked her to call the…Host Club…to come to the office.

"These boys will lead you around the school today." We all nodded to the older gently man and filed out of his office.

**Tsubaki **

Oh. My. Gosh! This place was hideous! The student that walked around practically tainted the air with their snobby-ness. I managed to keep a straight face as we left the office. Some more students walked past. The girls all turned their noses up at us while the guys stumbled and stopped to check us out.

I did my best not to show my disgust for this place and kept my usual sickly-sweet smile. We all stood next to our partners as a group of boys waltzed up to us confidently. The twins draped themselves over me with matching playful expressions.

As the boys walked up to us, every other female student in the school seemed to have miraculously appeared. I was correct in guessing that they were the Host Club that the headmaster had spoken of. I still kept my smile on, but I coolly looked each of them over.

"Hello, my beautiful princesses! I am the one and only king of the Ouran High School Host Club. It will be my pleasure to whisk you beautiful maidens away!"A loud blond with purple eyes said dramatically, "My name is Tamaki Suoh!"

I noticed that Hima and King twitched. They locked eyes and then locked eyes with me. I understood right away: Target located.

A cool looking black haired boy with glasses was the next to speak. I almost narrowed my eyes at him, but I managed to keep my happy façade up. I had seen this boys face before. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, I'm the clubs financial manager." The twins locked eyes with me again as I barely stiffened. Target located.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny! This is my cousin Takeshi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori!" Sakura and Hana both nodded cheerfully. Targets located.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The two red-haired twins who were draped over a skinny brown-haired boy said at the same time. The brown haired-boy sent me a knowing look since we were both in the same position with our own twins. I didn't stop with my faint fake smile.

Bara and Saku bumped their hips together as a sign of recognition of their targets. Targets located.

"Haruhi Fujioka." The brown haired boy said. He was the only one without the snob aura and I found it safe to guess he was a scholarship student.

"I'm Tsubaki Seishin, second year student." I introduced myself in a bland and bored tone.

"Hana Tamashī." Hana said in a cool voice, "A third year."

They didn't seem surprised. Once again I took a guess that Hunny was a senior as well and they were there for used to this.

"The name's Bara Awa and if you get it wrong, you're in trouble!" Bara said loudly and I would have face-palmed if it weren't such a large display of the useless things known as emotions.

"Please forgive Bara; she's a bit of a barbarian. My name is Saku Yorokobi, Bara and I are only first years, so forgive us if we're a little…unprepared for whatever this nice place has to offer." Saku said, all the while blushing crazily.

"I am not a barbarian! I'm just slightly uncivilized." Bara said grudgingly.

"Um…Bara, that's basically the same thing."

"Shut up."

"I'm Himawari, and-"

"I'm Kingyosō."

"We're the Hikari twins!" they introduced themselves from my shoulders, "And the quiet one is Sakura Namida. Our older cousin."

Sakura nodded silently but blushed when the attention was turned to her.

"Why do you all have flower names?" Haruhi asked suddenly. We all shrugged at once. It was a question we were often asked, although the real answer was that the organization liked to give a theme to the names of the squads. Ours were Flowers. Another group were seasons, and there was even a group named after animals.

And so, our first chance at observing our targets has come.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, tell me what you think about the story so far. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep on writing, if not I'll keep it in mind and work on it anyways after I finish one of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Observe the Target!

**Chapter Two: Observe the Target!**

**Sakura**

Hana and I trailed behind Mori and Hunny silently. My target hadn't said a word while Hana's was practically shouting in his childish excitement. At one point he had bounced around and hugged Hana. Although I know she tries to hide her emotions and hates letting people into that little world she created with her stuffed cat, I could tell the childish part of her that I had so rarely seen would be running around with him and laughing.

God it had been far too long since she had laughed in front anyone. Sometimes I would pretend to be asleep while she talked to her adorable baby-blue kitten. We had been three when we were taken away. Back then, from what I can remember, she used to be crazy about cute thing and she was always happy and willing to talk to me about all the silly problems a three-year-old could have…

But everything changed. I had lost my close friend somewhere in the chaos we were both thrown into that was called training. Sometimes now, she forgets things…like my name, or where our base is, or even her own name. It worries me. She is like my sister, and I'm actually closer to her than the twins who are my own flesh and blood.

_*Every Flower wilts away*_

As I was saying, the two boys were now walking beside us and I couldn't help but notice the concerned looks they were giving us. I think they were saying something, but I was half buried in memories of the better days. I blinked and shook my head after a moment and turned to them, "What was that?"

They both seemed surprised that I had talked, but hey, everyone was surprised when I did. I had once been a very talkative child, but I annoyed my trainers, so they used to cover my mouth with duct-tape whenever I started talking. Eventually, I had just given up on speaking, just as Hana had stopped being the innocent one out of the two of us.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you two smile?" the question came out of the blue and Hana and I both stopped in our tracks. We both turned towards the short blond boy at the same time, in an almost robotic way.

"It doesn't mater." Hana answered for me.

"But-but- you would look so pretty if you-"

"Mitsukuni." Mori-s deep voice cut his cousin's off. I nodded gratefully to him before I placed a hand on Hana's shoulder. No one but me would notice her feeling's change since she seemed to cold, but I could always read her like a book. She could act as cold as she wanted to every one, but I wouldn't stop caring for my partner. She was sad right now. Unbearably sad.

**Hana**

Jeez. I hated how Sakura-love always knew how I felt. Her hand was so comforting on my shoulder, but I shook her off.

My target was so annoying, but he was also super cute- like a little kid, not like cute cute, I mean, that's totally not normal for me to be thinking, I mean, I don't think about guys like that at all- not that I think about girls like that either…

Ah jeez. Now they're staring at me because of my stupid cheeks turning red.

At least Sakura's target didn't bounce around holding the world's cutest pink bunny…I wonder if it could be friends with Neko-chan…not that it'll mater anyways because even if they're great friends, I'll still have to eliminate Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Neko-chan is lucky. She can make friends while I can't. Others will never understand me, and they'll only see me as a monster. Or a murderer. Not the victim.

We continued walking. Hunny seemed to have calmed down a bit, so we were walking much slower than before. I glanced over my shoulder at Sakura-love who was trailing behind us at a snail's pace with a troubled look on her sweet face. I met her eyes with my own and I immediately knew what was wrong.

She doubted she could do it. Then again, we all always doubted we could do it, but in the end, we always complete our mission. But Sakura was always the last one to kill her target. She always hesitated.

*_Every Cherry Blossom is too delicate._*

I didn't move to comfort her. She didn't need comforting. And how was I supposed to know what she was really feeling?

Anyways, my target seems to love sweet things, and is constantly talking about cake. This will be a great way 6to lure him away from the others to make an easier kill. I could also steal his stuffed bunny, that way he'll come to me.

But I'll need to be careful of his martial arts, although if everything runs smoothly, I'll be able to kill him without him being able to attack.

He's short; there fore he is probably better at fighting people taller than him, while I often help train the newer children in the Organization. I have an advantage there, as well as the fact that I know exactly when I'm going to carry out my mission.

**Sakura**

Takeshi is tall, but so am I, he has the advantage of weight, and probably agility to some degree, but I have stealth. If Hana can get Mitsukuni away from him, he'll be more focused on finding his cousin than on keeping his guard up.

It would probably be even easier if I could get him while he sleeps, but it would be harder to get past the army that always seems to be around both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka compounds.

**Tsubaki**

I ducked the cheerful blond once again. I didn't like him. He was too emotional. He was clearly weak. The twins wouldn't have a hard time with him, I on the other hand might have some difficulty. I was walking next to my target as he pointed out each classroom of importance.

He was colder than me, or even Hana. He didn't show his emotions, and like me, he hid them behind a fake smile.

Yes, it would be hard. He had a whole police force at his expense, and although I think of myself as a rather skilled fighter, I seriously doubted I could beat them all, maybe a titch over half, but not all of them.

Of course, that's what partners are for- but I shouldn't rely on people, it will only get them hurt.

"Miss Seishin, is there a reason you're glaring at the floor?" I jumped slightly at the sound of my target's voice. Looking up, I smiled at him slightly. Of course it was fake, but I doubt he really cared anyways.

"No, I was just thinking about how much more charming this place is compared to our old school; it's so much more…sweeter, than back at that place. I'm looking forward to staying here." I smiled at him with my sickly sweet smile, my eyes squished shut.

He smiled a fake smile back.

Yes, this one would be hard to kill. But I'm always looking for a challenge.

The twins were tormenting their target, and I could tell they were both happy. They showed their emotions so plainly, I often wondered how they stayed alive, but then again, they always had some one to look out for them.

Himawari was smiling brightly at her brother as they twirled around the thoroughly annoyed Tamaki. The laughed as he yelled at them to stop juggling the expensive vases that lined the hall. Then he yelled at them for flipping and cart-wheeling down the halls.

They were both too happy, but I envy them. I'm the third person in their team, and I really don't belong, but my partner was gone now, so they would just have to put up with me. I was the serious one that stopped them from doing anything stupid, and they were the ones that kept me sane.

"Tsubaki~ Look at this pretty vase." Himawari said in a cheerful voice. I didn't even look at I caught the vase that had been hurtling towards my head. They were going to blow my cover if they weren't careful. I held the piece of pottery delicately as I slowly turned my head to glare at the two demons.

Himawari smiled at me cheerfully from behind a terrified looking Tamaki.

_*Every Sunflower always looks up*_

"You two, stop fooling around. You're leaving a bad impression." I told them in a cold, sugar frosted voice. They both nodded slowly. Kingyosō slowly walked up to me and took the vase out of my hands. He placed it back on the table and he and his twin pouted as they walked with us quietly.

"Jeez, I feel like I'm watching two children." I rolled my eyes, but still grinned. I always smiled, even when I wanted to kill someone. Even when I was killing someone.

Kyoya chuckled, "I understand the feeling quite well, Miss Seishin."

I could tell. The way Tamaki was running about made that quite easy to tell. Kingyosō looked up, "I take that offensively!" But he was still grinning, so I could tell he was joking.

"Good." I wasn't. Himawari laughed and pointed at hr brother who pouted. He pouted at me before immediately grinning again, "This place is awesome! Although, periwinkle isn't that great of a colour for a boy's uniform…"

"Yes and that pastel yellow certainly does nothing for many of the girls…" The two murmured to one another, "This place should try modernizing the uniforms as well, since the style seems a few years old…"

Himawari nodded. Her brother was grinning brightly when he saw the Tamaki had been leaning in to listen to them. "Isn't that a little ungentlemanly, listening to people's private conversations…"

"Very rude indeed…" Himawari agreed with her brother.

"Tell me, do you have as many problems with your twins?" I asked Kyoya, since he was the only other sane person in our little tour group.

"Yes, actually."

We were still talking when Kingyosō suddenly tripped. I turned and looked down at him. He was just laying there not moving. I stifled a giggle, while his twin burst out laughing.

I was ashamed of myself now; I had almost showed emotion to a target, which would have been very foolish.

"I'm okay!" Kingyosō raised one hand and gave us the thumbs up. I soon found myself chuckling despite my best efforts.

_*Every Snapdragon is so vibrant.*_

My target raised an eyebrow at me, but I only met it with a blank look.

**The Hikari Twins**

Mission accomplished! Tsubaki needs to learn to smile and laugh for real. No body likes someone who isn't honest. We would rather she was always crying than bottling up her feelings. She thinks we don't notice, but we do. She misses her partner very much. We don't really like that though, her partner is gone, and so shouldn't she care about us like that now? We're her partners now.

Not Ibarra!

We really should have been more well behaved, but we needed to make her seem more human, or else no one would believe her. We did this every mission, so now she thinks we're fools. But we don't care, we're just glad she laughed for once.

Ever since Ibarra disappeared, she's always been so fake. She used to be our close friend who always laughed and gave a real smile. We don't like the fact that Ibarra took our toy away with her.

We remember how emotional she used to be. It was always fun to tease her and see what emotion would come out next, like a toy with a string that said something different every time you pull it! But now, she's this bottle of pop that you have to shake until it explodes. She's no fun now, and it's all Ibarra's fault!

_*Every Camellia is too ornamental now a days.*_

WE had been watching our target carefully when we were fooling around though, and we knew it would be very easy to get rid of him. He was loud and dramatic. And a terrible flirt.

So, if Hima were to call for his help, we doubt he could say no. And then, we'd kill him before he knew what was happening. He would be easy to fool, so we had no problem making him think we were just jokers, not killers.

We just had to convince them that Tsubaki wasn't a killer first.

"You two are pure evil!" Tamaki told us in a hushed voice.

"Oh, we know." We grinned at him. We spoke in perfect unison and even moved at the same time.

**Bara**

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are demons, but I could take them. I was worried about poor little innocent Saku though. She was just staring blankly ahead as she was led around by them. She had no clue that they were flirting with her…I don't think so anyways.

The smaller boy, Haruhi seemed to be annoyed by them, so he walked next to me. We didn't really talk other than him pointing out which room was which.

My target was Kaoru, so I was paying strict attention to him. He was a little gentler than his brother, and his voice was higher than his twin. He reminded me of King. His twin was the leader, and he was the one who held the fearless leader up.

I don't know how I was able to tell them apart, but it was somehow easier. It might have helped that when we were training, our hair had been shaven off, so the twins looked exactly alike, but we figured out how to tell them apart quite quickly.

Somehow, I would have to get the two of them apart for this to work, but it would eventually. It would only be a matter of time. Especially if I could become friends with them. They were much like Hana. They had their own little world, I just needed to charge my way in.

Their mother was into fashion, so if I talked to King and Hima, I would be able to act like I knew what I was talking about.

Like I said, I was willing to take them on. If they planned on dieing of old age, they had another thing coming.

And I just realized how evil that sounded.

**Saku**

I acted like I didn't even notice them, and when I did notice them, I acted like this oblivious little child, but in reality, I was watching my target. He was the leader; he was louder and more mischievous than his brother. Hikaru Hitachiin. I would add him to my files. I kept one of every target, I don't know why; it just makes me feel like they will always be remembered.

It was a good thing I talked to King and Hima, it made it so much easier to understand them. They were talking about fabrics now, I don't really know why…although I may have agreed to become a model…BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Oh well, at least it will give me a better chance of discovering their weaknesses. Then Bara and I can pull off a flawless kill.

They both will always be remembered by me, and I will thank them for their deaths, because we may have a chance at freedom!

I smiled at them as they talked, but then blushed darkly when they grinned back. I ducked my head before I skittered back to Bara. She laughed at me before flicking me in the head.

"Saku, it's not like they're going to eat you!" She shoved me back to the twins who were also laughing.

"Well, we would, but she's too sweet for us." they said in unison. They walked past me and started touching Bara's cheeks, "But we like spicy food."

"Yeah, but I like one of a kind flavors." Bara said with a defiant look. I knew it was the wrong thing to say to them. I could tell, they didn't like being compared to each other. No one is exactly the same, and no one wants people to thing that. "Although, I do suppose there would be a slight difference in flavor…"

I blushed at what she was saying. I would never dream of saying something like that. EVER!

Bara saw my face and laughed at me again. She always did that a lot.

"Bara, you shouldn't be laughing at me when you're as red as the flower you're named after." I told, my head tilted cutely. That made her stop laughing. I smiled softly at her before I pulled out my Ipod and started listening. Of course, she immediately stole one of the buds and put it in her ear. We could still hear what the three boys were saying, but it was nice having some Vocaloids singing in the background

Kagamine Len was singing The Riddle Solver who can't Solve Riddles. I don't know why I like this song, it just seems to get stuck in my head a lot.

Bara and I hummed the song as we walked. Haruhi was still pointing out locations, but I could tell he was listening, along with the twins.

We both refrained from singing it though. We only sang to targets as a way to say good bye. We'd been doing it since Sakura randomly started it on our first mission.

We kept humming as the song changed to Super Hero, still sung by Kagamine Len.

Soon, we were back in the lobby, and the others all arrived. We all said our 'good byes' and 'thank you's to them before we walked out of the building next to our partners.

**Kyoya**

There was something strange about those girls. They didn't seem…right, not that they were insane, but it would be best if I did a back ground check on all of them.

**Author's Notes**

I'll start writing the next chapter after I get ten reviews. If you like it and want more, review.


	3. Chapter 3: A day in the Senior Class

**Chapter Three: A day in the Senior Class**

**Hana**

After a really, really short meeting in the still empty living room, we all headed to school, even though it wouldn't start for another hour and a half. I walked next to Sakura-love and smiled softly to myself. Sakura had a hand on my shoulder, like yesterday...

I missed her. Even though she was right there, I was afraid she would disappear one day.

"001? Are you looking forward to school today?" I asked her quietly as I looked up at my tall partner.

A look of hurt flashed through her green eyes and she bit her lip before she nodded, looking down. I winced. I had forgotten how much she hated it when I called her that. Sakura-love had been my childhood friend before we were taken...we had different names back then...but I forget them...

Its been too long since we were out into this job.

"Sorry..." I whispered, looking down. We walked into the lobby of the school before heading gown the hallway towards our class. I looked around for a moment before I grabbed Sakura-love's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before I moved away from her and opened the door.

Inside there were already two people inside the room. I felt Sakura stiffen slightly, even though we weren't touching.

Takeshi Morinozuka and his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

We both walked in with out saying anything to them, but I waved slightly, not smiling. We found a pair of desks that were empty and we sat down in them, placing our things inside. These desks were just behind Mori and Hunny's and I couldn't help but wonder why they were empty. I shrugged though since I didn't really care.

I hesitantly pulled out the last item from my bag. I set Neko-chan on my lap.

The whole time, our targets were watching us curiously. Not the same way that Sakura-love and I would have watched them. It was just that they wanted to know us and be our friends. We wanted to know them and then kill them while we sang.

My partner and I sat straight in our desks and sat staring at the chalk board, even though there was o teacher and nothing but the date on the black-board.

This was our usual action when our targets went to school. Students from our 'School' were taught not to talk unless absolutely necessary. We remained in our seats unless absolutely necessary. We did our work without question and completed all work before the end of our given time.

Really, I hated it. I like to move around and have friendly, but kinda formal chats with my classmates. I liked taking my time when I work too...

But by not talking, we get ignored more so its easier for us to talk about how to kill. Home work gets in the way and makes it harder to track our targets and spend time with them...

After what seemed like forever, other students began to file in. At first, all the girls in the class had made a mad dash towards our seats, but then stopped as soon as they saw us sitting there.

It was kinda creepy, since all the girls were glaring at us like they wanted to skin us and then make us eat our own flesh. We couldn't help but roll our eyes. These girls were so silly. They made way to much of a fuss over sitting behind a couple of guys.

After a bit, they all went to sit down where they belonged and then I began noticing the guys looking at us too. They weren't glaring, instead they were looking at the ground or at their hands while occasionally looking at us.

Men.

A few of them were blushing, but most of them just seemed really annoying and arrogant. They wanted us to come to them since they were too afraid to come up and speak to us.

Its happened a lot of times for us Flower Girls...I guess we're pretty...but we don't have time for that sort of thing.

The teacher walked in and asked us to introduce ourselves to the class. Together, Sakura-love and I stood up and walked to the front.

"...My name is Namida Sakura...please take care of me..." Sakura said quietly before bowing.

"I'm Tamashi Hana**.** I hope we can all get along." I said coldly, also bowing. I didn't need friends, just people nice enough to not give me problems.

We walked back to our desks. There were notes on the chairs and we were still getting glares and flirty looks, but Sakura-love and I pushed them off our chairs before sitting down and going back to our 'Special Learning' position.

The classes took forever, but we managed to learn a lot during the time and get everything done! We helped out some of the other students who were having trouble with their work.

One girl kept telling Sakura-love to stay away from 'her' Mori, but Sakura-love only smiled at her. It was kinda funny to watch.

**Sakura**

I walked over to one girl who seemed to be having some trouble, "Um...Do you need help?"

"Sure!" The girl said. She smiled, but only an idiot would miss the snarl she gave me. I pulled up an extra chair and began to quietly tell her some tips and hints and showed her how to do a couple of the questions. I was about to get up when she grabbed my arm and dug her nails in.

I looked at her blankly, "Yes?"

"If you ever take my Mori from me, I'll kill you." She said snarling at me before she smirked Arrogantly. I believe she was expecting me to be afraid of her or something...

That almost made a murderer like me laugh. Instead I only smiled at her before I pulled my arm away and walked happily back to my partner, she was almost giggling, so I would call what had just happened entertaining.

As soon as the final bell rang, Hana and I were out of the room. We were somewhat excited to see how the others had done and if they had gotten any funny little death threats, but before we were even halfway down the hall, I got tackled.

"Sakura-chun!"

For a moment, I didn't move from my position face down on the floor, but eventually, I pushed myself up slightly and I looked at Mitsukuni in slight confusion. My head was killing me...

You know that saying 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall?' Well, I'm the tallest girl in the school. Topped with the fact that Mitsukuni is actually extremely strong...

I felt something slide down the side of my face and carefully touched it. With a sigh I sat up and jumped to my feet.

As soon as the blond boy saw the blood dripping from my forehead he nearly burst into tears. I sighed and patted him on the head, "Its okay." I said quietly.

"But *HIC* Sakura-chun g-got *HIC* Hurt~!" He sniffled.

"Really...She's fine...she can just go to the nurse's office and get a Band-Aid..." Hana sighed and spoke for me. I nodded in agreement before I went to walk away.

"Wait!" Mitsukuni shouted suddenly, "Takeshi, go with Sakura-chun so she doesn't get lost..."

"...Okay..." Takeshi said after a moment and nodded to me before he began walking. I glanced back at Hana and she nodded encouragingly.

I quickly caught up to the quiet boy and matched his strides. We fell into an awkward silence. Neither of us were very talkative people, but I knew I should use this as a chance to get closer to him.

I forced myself to talk, pushing back a lump in my throat...I hated this! Why did I have to get to know my targets? it didn't seem right that I had to get attached while I could have easily pulled out a sniper rifle and BAM done.

"...You don't have to come with me..."

"...Hm..."

Well...that wasn't exactly an answer...but I only shrugged and tried again, "So...is your cousin always that...bubbly?"

"Yeah..."

Hey, at least this time he said something...

But instead of trying again, I fell silent again...I was talking too much lately anyways...

It didn't take long before we made it to the Nurse's office where we sat and waited for the nurse to return. I think the bleeding had stopped.

"...You don't talk a lot..." I looked at him in surprise when he spoke.

"...Whe-...Neither do you." I shook my head as I spoke. There was a reason I didn't talk...it was annoying and I couldn't keep a secret for the life of me. When I did talk, things just slipped out.

I wasn't like Bara who could completely change the subject with a few words, or Tsubaki who could fabricate a lie within two seconds...

This is why I was silenced as a child.

The Nurse came back shortly after and patched me up quickly and I thanked her quietly before I got to me feet and started walking, Takeshi followed behind me.

I was relaxed and almost happy. Something about the quietness was very soothing.

And then it was al ruined when we walked past the third music room and the doors flew open, a group of girls came charging out, and I did a backhand-spring to avoid being trampled.

Well...that got a couple stares...and a large number of glares from my fellow assassins.

From the look on Tsubaki's usually expressionless face, I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

**Hana**

"Hey Hana-chun? How come Sakura-chun doesn't smile a lot?" I looked at Hunny and sighed.

"She misses her family." I lied, shaking my head, "She and I went away to boarding school when we were four...and the first time our parents came to visit, their car hit by a train."

"Is that why Hana-chun doesn't smile either?"

I shook my head, but he was asking too many questions, "No, I don't remember them...the boarding school was really tough and the teachers were all really mean, so I forgot how to smile."

I knew that he probably wouldn't believe me. Hunny only pretended to be a stupid kid.

Before he could say anything else, I pulled out Neko-chan, since I sensed that she was lonely.

"Oh~! You have a kitty? Who is it?"

"This is Neko-chan...she says 'hello!'" I used my hand to wave one of Neko-chan's blue paws.

Hunny and I somehow found our way into the third music room. Apparently, there was only going to be a meeting for the 'host' club and that the other guys would come in half an hour or so.

Neko-chan liked playing with Usa-chan, and I knew Neko-chan didn't have many friends...I don't see why she needed any though...she had me right?

Just before Usa-chan was about to propose to Neko-chan, the doors to the room opened and in came Ootori and that really stupid blond guy with the same eyes as Sakura-love...then I noticed that they were dragging in Hima-Hime and King-dragon...Tsubaki-smile sighed as she followed them in.

It was the scary smile though...

I slipped Neko-chan back into my bag and quickly walked over to Hima-Hime, "What did you do?"

She and King-Dragon looked at each other and blushed slightly, before they both leaned in and whispered in my ears, "We think we may have blown our cover..."

I looked at them in shock before it turned to sadness...they weren't my friends, but I've been with them since I was four and they first came...

But if they messed this up...they were going to be executed. "Aw, don't worry Hana, Tsubaki's got it covered."

"What did you two do anyway?"

We all jumped to see Saku-Sweet and Bara-Red looking down at us. They joined us on the floor and luckily, none of us were wearing that stupid uniform.

"Oh well...This one guy was hitting on Hima while we were working, and it was super annoying, so I slugged him." King-Dragon said happily.

"Yep, and then some crazy chick told me to stop hitting on Tamaki, while it was him touching my face and crap, and she tried to slap me, so I dodged and got a bit carried away..." Hima-Hime said, trailing off near the end.

"You tried to break her arm..." King-Dragon sighed.

"Anyways, Kyoya saw all of it and decided we weren't normal~!" They said together. We all sighed and shook our heads.

"Hey, Hana, where's Sakura?" Saku-Sweet asked me and I blinked before I looked around for a moment.

"Oh yeah...well, Hunny-cha- Mitsukuni gave her a really big hug and she fell over and hit her head...Mori went with her to the Nurse's office..." I said quietly, but I was really mad at myself for almost calling my target Hunny-chan...Silly Neko-chan...making me all friendly...

They all looked at me kinda funny, but I did my best to ignore it. Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open and I huge wave of yellow came flooding in.

I quickly grabbed a hold of Bara-Red before I got dragged away by the wave. Thankfully, Bara-Red didn't move and I was safe...ish.

We were suddenly getting a lot of glares...I slipped behind Bara-Red and peeked out at them. It was an act, I was the Cute and Adorable one, so it was my job to act like it when not in classes or at home.

Of course, we hadn't arranged the roles until this morning, which was what the super short meeting had been about...Normally, the plan would be for me to hug Sakura-Love from behind and look around scared if something like this happened...

"Ladies, there are no club activities today..." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. The girls all turned to him and a few of them looked quite disappointed.

"But Kyoya-san, why are they here?" One snob asked, rudely pointing at Saku-Sweet.

"They are here because they have some business to discus with some of our members." Kyoya said coolly.

Bara-Red had her arms crossed and she glared at most of the girls...she was the Tomboy, Saku-Sweet smiled shyly, she was the Sweet and Kind. Tsubaki-Smile was the Cool and Collected, like she was now, Hima-Hime and King-Dragon were the Mischievous ones and they were both smiling at the girls.

"By the way, I believe Hikaru and Kaoru are still somewhere in the school..." Kyoya said.

"Unsupervised." Haruki chipped in. I hadn't spoken to him, but he's probably a nice guy.

The girls wnet running for the door and I watched them go, but suddenly I wished they had stayed...as the door open, Sakura-Love had to do a backhand-spring to not get hurt again. We Flower girls, and King-Dragon all looked at her...

"Well, it seems we finally have you all together..." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses, they did that freaky glare-thing and he had a frown on his face...

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been working on my other stories...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Chapter ****Four: Innocent Until Proven Guilty**

**Tsubaki**

Thing, were not looking good. I let out an emotionless sigh and looked at my fellow assassins as I analyzed the situation, automatically forming a lie around everything.

The Organization would make up something incredibly fast, and it would be flawless.

Hana peaked out at me from behind Bara and sent me a cool and questioning look. Next to me, Hana had the best control over her emotions.

She still had her moments, but hey, not all of us are perfect...I certainly am not.

"Now, Miss Seishin, would you care to explain." Kyoya asked.

All the present Club-mates were listening intently, although a couple were acting as though they weren't. Sakura walked in and took her place next to Hana who had unattached herself from Bara's hip.

We had all fallen into our Line-up from the Oganization. Sakura, Hana, myself, Himawari, Kingyoso, Saku and Bara. I almost looked towards the end of the line to see Ibara...but I knew better. She was gone. 008.

"Of course." I said calmly, giving him a smile. "We are trained athletes. The Organization takes pride in their physical education system. We take courses on most forms of marshal arts, gymnastics, and we begin Olympic training on our second year."

"Really?" Mitsukuni asked. He was too bubbly and excitable...

Hana nodded slightly. I almost tutted. She was slipping up, becoming friends with her target...

"Yep! I-I mean, yes. I'm one of the best in martial arts, but I like gymnastics better." Hana said, finally snapping back to her usual self.

After this, we each said what we liked. "Gymnastics, kendo and Karate..." Sakura said briefly, but it seemed to be a content tone.

"Sakura is the best..." Hana added.

"Marshal arts, acrobatics, but fencings the absolute best!" Bara said grinning like a maniac.

"I didn't take anything, but everyone else taught me bits and pieces..." Saku said quietly, but I knew she was lying, she knew almost everything...she may seem to be the gentlest of us all, but she was the most dangerous of us all.

Funny how things work like that.

"Gymnastics." I said curtly.

"Marshal arts, fencing's better." Kingyoso grinned from his spot, leaning on his sister.

"Fencing's better than gymnastics." Himawari said smiling as she leaned against him back.

I picked up on Himawari's mistake almost instantly, but so did Kyoya.

"That does not exactly explain your earlier behaviour, Miss Hikari."

The twins looked at each other, "We teach each other everything...King-kun teaches me marshal arts,"

"And Hima-chan teaches me awesome stuff, like sky-diving." Kingyoso said, still grinning...

Tamaki looked at them, "Sky-diving?"

"Its great! You get to jump out of a freaking airplane!" The twins said in their excitement.

I shook my head, "Anyways, Mr. Ootori, if this is all you needed to know, we must be returning home." I said before anyone could say anything else.

"Aw...do you really have to go? I want Hana-chan to have cake with me and Usa-chan!" Mitsukuni complained loudly, pouting.

My fellow assassins and I all turned and looked at Hana. She looked back at me. I noticed the blue cat she carried around hidden behind her back. I almost smirked, but instead I smiled softly.

"Sorry, but we must get back home." I looked at her, giving a slight glare, even though I continued to smile. Hana nodded acting sad as she looked at Mitsukuni.

"Sorry, but we need to unpack some stuff at home." She said in an almost happy tone, "But I'll see you in class tomorrow."

We all said goodbye and took our leave. I was the last to leave, and just before I was out the door, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and looked back at Kyoya smiling softly, "Yes, Mr. Ootori?"

"I don't like being lied to, Miss Seishin." He said, looking at me as though he expected me to tell him the truth.

My smile only grew, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Ootori."

"I'm quite sure you do."

"Then, I'm afraid you'll have to prove it." And with that, I left the room.

* * *

We went directly home afterwards and found the boxes had already been delivered and placed inside our house. It was only natural that the Organization had another set of keys to the house,, and they certainly did not want people going through our stuff.

Especially since there were boxes of files on our targets and a good deal of them had weapons.

We set to work arranging everything we had, making it look as though we actually intended to live here.

As soon as we were done, I called everyone into the living room. Although Saku was the most qualified, of Sakura who had been doing this longer, it would seem that I had been unconsciously nominated as the leader.

"We need money." I said blandly, sitting down.

"But doesn't the Organization pay for everything?" Bara asked me, looking at me with narrowed eye. She hated me...she didn't like fake people and I was about as fake as they got...all I ever did was smile.

"Yes, but this is our last job. Sure we'll be getting quite a large amount of money, but we can always use more." I said, feeling my smile grow.

The others reluctantly agreed, "So what is it that you had in mind, 003?" Hana asked, looking at me curiously, although it still held that cold look she usually carried around us...really, everyone, unless she was acting.

"A club." I began. The twins, who were leaning against each other suddenly dropped to the floor laughing. They knew what I was talking about. "A club like the ones our targets have."

"A Hostess club?" Saku asked, tilting her head. A blush filtered across her face, I don't think we could do that...I certainly couldn't..."

"Don't worry 006, we already have our acts. Sweet and Kind, that's all you need to do." Hana said. I think she was actually excited to do this though...she could control her face, but her eyes betrayed her...

They all looked together before we all nodded.

"Good, tomorrow, we will go to Headmaster Suoh and propose the idea of the club." I said.

Soon we all fell into a silence that wasn't awkward...we were so used to silence...never talk, never cough, hide yourself in plain sight...we were like machines sometimes, computers and when we weren't in use, we went silent and went to sleep mode.


	5. Chapter 5: WE ARE NOT MACHINES!

**Chapter Five: We are not Machines!**

**Himawari**

Silence. King and I stood up not bothering to say anything as we went into the kitchen. I quickly flung the fridge open before I began throwing food to my brother. I knew he caught it all. as I went to grab a pan and utensils, I turned on the oven.

The vegetables were already being chopped as I opened the package containing pork-chops. a can opener was tossed at the back of my head. I effortlessly caught it before rapidly opening a can of mushroom soup.

within half an hour, we had the smell of pork-chops drifting through the house and the table was partially set. All we needed to do was finish the meat and BAM! Din-Din.

I know, we're assassins...it seems weird that we all sit around the table and eat together, but really, we're like a family by now...some of us our. My, King and Sakura are all related by blood, just like Bara and Ib- Never mind.

Families bond at the dinner table...right?

King and I...we hope that after this job, our family doesn't split up, that when we leave the country and find a nice place to live, we stay together...

My bother and I don't remember out parents, we were only two when we had gone to see our cousin, and then we woke up in a strange place with that cousin...

The others are all we have.

We aren't machines that can live without each other...

* * *

As everyone sat down, we all began to talk to each other about our days. We had all followed the routine Organization class act, so there was nothing suspicious there, although I did find it sort of funny how Hunny managed to topple our towering cousin.

I told everyone the girls in my classes threatened me because they thought I wanted to steal their complete idiot of a so called prince.

Sure the guy looked good, but all the energy went to his face and left nothing for his pea-sized brain.

All the others, except King, told similar stories. One girl tried to threaten Sakura, and I bet that was funny as hell to see.

One girl said she was going to send Hana to a place were no one could ever find her, again I thought that was hilarious, because Hana was an escape artist, I'd seen it at work a couple times since at one point, she had been captured by the police...she managed to not only break out, but knock all the police out and hijack a car before the police could even get her prints or picture.

Tsubaki was bribed to stay away from Kyoya, Bara was told she would be chased by half an army, and Saku was told she would be found dead in America. All in all it was hilarious to just picture it. Hana was so far the closest with her target and she was the one who had to kill hers first anyway...that way Sakura could get her own, and then king and I could off Tamaki. Kyoya would try to notify his police force as soon as he found out about Tamaki, which would be when Tsubaki would hit. Saku and Bara would hit while they were down, luring the Hitachiins away from each other and BAM!

Mission accomplished and hello freedom!

of course, we were smarter than that and we knew we would have to leave the country the moment we got our money and fight off other assassins, because only an idiot would think the Organization would allow us to escape with all that information.

King looked at me and I smiled.

All of us finished eating and Sakura and Hana took the dishes and set to work cleaning. We did everything by taking turns.

Soon everyone scattered through out the house and the sound of several different Vocaloid songs began to seep through the walls as King and I quickly got ready for bed.

I said goodnight to my brother and hugged him before I went to my room, humming Kagamine Rin's 'Daughter of Evil.'

I heard him singing Kagamine Len's 'Servant of Evil' in response.

* * *

**Kingyoso**

I rolled out of bed just as Hima jumped onto my bed. "Morning sis."

"Howdy bro." She grinned at me, "Tsubaki told me to get you, we all need to go to school early today." She made a face and frowned.

Hima hated waking up in the morning.

I sighed and got up from the floor before kicking her out so I could change. When I got out and into the entryway, everyone else was already there and ready for school. Since none of us wore the uniforms, all the girls were wearing clothes that went with their Acts.

Hana wore a light pink dress and it made her seem younger and very innocent. She had her cat tucked tightly under one of her arms. Sakura wore a white sundress to show that she was pure and quiet, like her Act. Saku wore a lavender sundress with black and white flowers.

Tsubaki also wore a purple dress, but hers was an almost black and it made her look tall and slightly elegant. Hima wore a red dress, but it was Bara's that made me laugh. She wore baggy jeans, sneakers, a green t-shirt and a black and white base-ball cap.

"What?" She snapped looking at me with angry eyes. I only smirked at her, holding in a laugh.

She clenched a fist and glared. It was just that, all the others were wearing such pretty clothes and then she was in guys clothing. I knew that was the point, but she was going to stick out like a sore thumb!

I as also dressed up in my own outfit, even though I wasn't going to be getting any guests. I wore a red dress shirt to go with Hima's dress and black pants with matching shoes.

"Alright, everyone, its time to go to school and speak with the head master." Tsubaki said, smiling blankly at us all.

We all nodded to her before we filed out, walking in our partnerships. We were sure the neighbours were beginning to wonder what we were doing...but I really didn't care what a bunch of annoying busy-bodies wanted to know.

We reached the school and walked in, even though school had a while to start still. I found it a bit out of character for Tsubaki, but then I realized that t had been my twin who had barged into the headmaster's office as though she owned the place. I moved up to take my spot at her side. We shared a grin before we leaned forward and slammed our hands on his desk.

"Excuse us~!" We said cheerfully to the older man as he looked at us, back and forth, "But we wanna make a club!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and went to talk, but we cut her off, "Those other kids, the 'Host Club, only service the female body of this school..." Hima said before she looked at me.

"So my sister and I thought, why not create a Hostess club? That way the other have of the student body could be happy."

"Himawari! Kingyoso, enough! This is terribly impolite! What would the teacher back at T.O. think?" Tsubaki snapped, glaring at us coolly before she turned to the adult in the room, "Forgive those two, they're just terribly excited about our idea. As they were saying, its incredibly unfair to the rest of the school for there to be only a Host club, and so, we propose a Hostess club." Tsubaki spoke in a polite tone and she smiled brightly, but Hima and I knew that it didn't reach her eyes.

My sister and I nodded enthusiastically, along with everyone else. The Headmaster looked at all of us and sighed tiredly before he nodded in a resigned way, "Fine, but I request that you all go to my son's club to learn the ropes."

We all found that odd, but we agreed anyway before we left the office, talking away as though we were normal teenagers. As soon as we were in the halls, we fell silent. It was a cold and terribly awkward silence, but we always went into it...

"Alright, Hima and Tsubaki can ask the Idiot if he'll teach us, and he's sure to say yes as long as we're polite." Saku said quietly, "If we're nice to the other Hosts, maybe they'll be more willing to teach us..."

Saku's red-headed partner was about to object, but she was cut off by the usually timid Saku, "Bara, this is our futures...we need the money...so that means you're just going to have to deal with it and be nice to them!"

Ah, that would explain it...Saku, like my sister and I, really, like all of us was worried about the future and what would take place after this mission...

eventually, we all nodded before going our separate ways, towards our classes. Hima and I walked hand in hand like little kids while we followed Tsubaki. We had almost reached our homeroom when we heard the loud noise of Tamaki shouting.

My sister and I grinned before we picked up our pace, almost running down the hall to see what the problem was.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Hostesses?

**Chapter Six: Hostess'?**

**Tamaki~!**

I looked at Kyoya, he was so scary right now...and incredibly rude to the angels the had recently joined our school! He had just told me that he didn't trust them and thought that they were us to no good at all!

"Kyoya! How can you say such a mean thing to those beautiful girls~!?" I asked my best friend.

"They simply do not seem normal to me. What school calls themselves 'The Organization'? And they all seem to be lying through their teeth, almost flawlessly, But I must ask, what school teaches all their stuents some form of fighting? I would understand if they had al joined clubs of some sort..." Kyoya said coolly, "And also, i did a back ground check. All of their parents passed away in car accidents on their way to visit their childrenk, who had all spaent their until lives at this 'school'. I am mearly saying that we should keep an eye on them."

Before i could speak, and tell him how wrojng he was, I was cut off, "Aw, what did we ever do to you?" Two voices asked and as we looked at the doorway, the pair of twins that attend all my classes walked in happily.

They were soon followed by who I must say is the beautiful female version of my best friend, "I'm very sorry if we have interrupted anything."

Her voice was like music as it flitted through the air and landed on my ears, like most of the girls that she hung out with.

"No, we weren't busy at all, Ms. Seishin." Kyoya said coldly back. The two shared a smile, that although looked see, I swear I could see angry electricity sparking between them.

"Wonderful." She said before she turned to me. She opened her mouth, but was cut off by the female twin.

Himawari sent me a beaming look, "Ya, we were wondering if you would be ever so kind as to help us start up our own club...you're father approved of the idea, but he want's you gentlemen to teach us."

Her golden eyes sparkled brightly, and there was no way I could say no to such a beautiful young lady. Even more to that point, I noticed Tsubaki look down and nod.

She was obviously a proud woman who clearly hated asking for help.

"I'm sorry but n-" I stared at Kyoya in horror as he began to speak, but Tsubaki's eyes shot up and narrowed. Anger was an expression I had never seen her display.

"Forgive me, Mr. Ootori, but we did not ask you, we asked the leader." She looked at me, "So...would you be so kind as to help us out? We already have enough members..."

I looked into those honey coloured pools and once again I knew there was no way I could possibly turn them down.

"Of course, how could I, a simple prince deny such beautiful flowers of their chance to bloom!?" I said poetically, I knew there was no way they could possibly resist my princely charm-

"Never, ever, refer to us as beautiful flowers." The girls suddenly snapped and I noticed the boy, Kingyoso clench his fists, his sister spoke, "We are nothing like those tragic things."

"Tragic?" Kyoya asked her, he seemed interested. Himawari looked at us both evenly, her golden eyes were no longer sparkling with mischief like they had every other time we saw her.

"Yes, tragic. Is it not? To spend your entire life growing, budding and then blooming into one of the most beautiful things in natural life, only to be plucked, stepped on, cast upon by shadows, or to wither away within days of finally reaching their prime?"

I blinked...I had not expected such words from the girl who seemed to always be genuinely happy.

"But tell me, Ms. Hikari, isn't everything in life like that? Grow, reach your prime, pass on seeds and then die?" Kyoya countered. Himawari looked at him blankly before she smirked, along with her brother. The two met eyes with the darker girl in front of them.

All three shook their head and the twins muttered something along the lines of: 'Yet another doesn't get it. What a foolish way of thinking.'

Before I could ask what hey had meant by that, they were all back to their normal selves as they moved for their desks, just as the rest of our classmates pushed in.

* * *

**Tsubaki**

I was not surprised in the least when we were grabbed and pulled into the third music room, only to find our fellow assassins gathered inside as well. Hana sat with Mitsukuni as they ate cake, Sakura was having some sort of silent conversation with her own target, Saku sat next to Kaoru who along his brother were tormenting Bara.

I sat with Tamaki as he started to prattle on about something and as I forced myself to listen I realized he was telling the story about how he started the club. Because I honestly didn't care about his little club.

Finally, I focused on him as he fell silent for a moment before he started up again, this time he explained the importance of having a variety of personalities to choose from. I was aware of Kingyoso who was speaking with Kyoya about managing expenses. Since Kingyoso was a male, there wasn't any real way for him to become a Hostess.

Well there was, but that would cost too much and Kingyoso would absolutely hate us.

"Now, there are many personalities that you can choose from, but you need to make sure that you stick with that one personality to the best of your abilities, this way, the Customers have all sorts of different girls to to choose from!" Tamaki said, moving his hands around dramatically, "You see, as the princely type, I do my best to be the gentleman who always helps out the princesses!"

I nodded, "Yes. We each already have our own personality planned out. I am the 'Cool' type, Bara is the Tomboy or 'Boyish' type, Hana is the 'innocent' type, although it could also perhaps be the girl Lolita type...we aren't positive about her...Saku is the 'Sweet' type, Himawari is the Mischievous type, but we don't exactly know how to describe Sakura's..."

"Hm...Like Mori, she doesn't speak that much, so she could be the 'Kind and Caring' Type, willing to listen to people's problems!" Tamaki offered, I thought about it before nodding, it would work, she could just listen to them boast about themselves, and she could talk every once in a while...she was caring enough already, so it would work.

And I think I heard somewhere that guys liked girls who didn't talk much...although I'm always a sceptic and I can't really remember why I even bothered remembering that...it might have been the time we disguised ourselves as maids...

"Alright!" Tamaki said, jumping to his feet. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, the entire club was lined up in a neat row behind him. "Mori, take Sakura, Hunny get Hana, Hitachiins I'm leaving you in charge of Himawari and Bara! Haruhi, help Saku and Kyoya, Tsubaki's going with you!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Kingyoso asked Tamaki.

"You and I can watch!" Tamaki answered, plopping back down on the couch as the members of the club grabbed onto our arms. It was amusing how he had almost placed everyone with their target. Mori and Sakura, Hunny and Hana, Hikaru and Bara, Ootori and I, he'd just misplaced Himawari, who really should have been with him...if he had known about the arrangements.

I almost shrugged, but instead smiled as I turned to Kyoya, "Alright, Mr. Ootori, what exactly do I need to do to act 'Cool'."

And you know, if it wasn't such a strong emotion, I think I would have regretted planning this whole club thing...because before I knew it, I was in for weeks of spending quality time with me 'teacher'.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry about the rather short chapter, I just haven't felt very motivated lately, even though it is summer vacation...so, please review so I feel the need to write!**_


	7. Ch7: Thoughts of a Briar From a Rose

**Chapter ****Seven: Thoughts of a Briar from a Rose **

**Bara**

As soon as the devil twins grabbed me, I had a sinking feeling. Really, I knew this was the fastest way for us to get the mission done anyways...make them trust us by becoming their friends. I hated it. Saku was too sweet for this kind of thing and I knew it wouldn't be long before she became broken...if she broke before the mission ended...She would end up like Ibara. I may hate Saku, my best friend...but I wouldn't want anyone to face what Ibara did.

"Hey, anybody home?" I blinked when I realized how close my target's face was to mine. His brother's was too as they leaned towards me and looked into my eyes. Fighting a small blush, I shoved them away from my face and scowled.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I said, crossing my arms and looking at them dully.

"Why are you so moody?" Hikaru asked me and I sighed turning to him.

"Well forgive me, but I'm not all that excited about hanging around with a bunch of rich snobs." I rolled my eyes.

"Well maybe we aren't all that excited about being with you." Kaoru said back. I sighed again. At least those two got along...

I shrugged, "We all have our opinions." And with that I sat up a bit straighter and smirked, "So what do I have to do to seem 'Boyish'?"

My smirk fell when they looked at each other and grinned. Suddenly, Hikaru was behind me, holding my shoulders to the chair while his twin pulled out a pair of scissors. I started to swear.

I hate people touching my hair. Its weird and I only let people I really trust do anything with it. I always cut it myself, which is why its so short...I make a lot of mistakes...Ibara was the one who always did it for me...But then Tsubaki slipped up...and I -we lost Ibara.

"Calm down, we're just fixing it up a little." They said together, right before I heard a light, 'SNIP!'

Followed by Saku yelling, "Hey, knock it off you two! Only Ibara is allowed to cut her hair!"

I looked over at my partner, and I blinked when I saw her angry. It wasn't a normal event...Saku could be protective, but she always got touchy about Ibara...Ibara looked out for us...she was the leader of our group...She made things seem alright...and she always cheered us all up...like a sister. She was the one who kept us all together and started our family. She broke through the walls we had built and she connected us...like a stem.

But not she's gone and we're all falling apart...

Wilting.

"Who's Ibara?" The twins asked, as the dreaded scissors were put away and I was let go.

All around the room, every one of our team became depressed. Tsubaki crossed her arms and gripped them so tightly her hands shook, Hana gripped her stuffed cat and looked down, Sakura covered her face with her hand, Hima fumbled the tea cup she was holding, almost dropping it, Saku only looked at her hands, tears blooming in her brown eyes. King clenched his fists and I let out a shaky breath.

The Host club looked at us all questioningly and confused.

Hana was the one who spoke, "It doesn't matter...she's just someone we miss."

We all nodded solemnly before we pushed the depression away and went back to our normal selves. I knew we were all still thinking of her though...

_*Every Briar patch protects a flower.*_

I shook my head before I turned to the twins, "You might as well just finish what you started."

Immediately they continued, but I could tell they wanted to pester me some more as soon as they were finished. Snip, brush, comb, repeat. The three of us were silent while the others chattered away, back to their 'classes'.

As they set down the scissors, a mirror was handed to me and I looked at my reflection. They hadn't done much, but my hair now seemed more feminine now, but not enough that you could say it was girly.

Heck...Haruhi looked girly-er than I did...

"There. Guys don't want to flirt with a person that looks just as manly as them...Unless they like guys, in which case they can come to us... Don't forget, you still have to have your girly moments, like right now." Kaoru whispered in my ear. I jumped at how close he was and started to blush.

His brother laughed, "See, the customers will be aiming to see that reaction. You just have to make it harder for them."

"Also, you need to wear a smaller shirt. This one makes it look like you're hiding fat or something underneath, a smaller one will show off what you have." Kaoru said, smirking from my earlier reaction.

I didn't like this.

Not one bit.

* * *

**NOBODY~!**

A girl with bright red hair smiled in the dark room she sat in with her black hood pulled up. She sipped from her tea, listening to her club president speak.

He and Beelzenef had apparently found a new book on curses and good luck spells. When he was finished and had placed the old book on the black tablecloth, Nekozawa sat down next to her.

he group around the table grabbed each other's hands and chanted todays spell, each hoping it would work this time...well, not all of them. The scarlet haired girl couldn't care less.

Sure, they were all being so kind and they all cast spells in hopes that what she had lost would return to her, but she had given up. She couldn't remember what it was that was gone...what made her feel empty and alone.

Her beautiful smile fell. She sighed...knowing her time with these kind people was almost over...soon she would have to go back...

"Awa-sempai, are you feeling alright?" Reiko Kanazuki asked her, clearly concerned.

The second-year girl only shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine, but thank you for worrying..."

She felt Nekozawa squeeze her hand gently and she turned to him, unable to stop the real smile that crossed her face and lit up her blue eyes.

Yes...it was so sad her time here was almost over...

* * *

_**I'm sorry about the seriously short chapter!**_

_**In other news, NEW OC~! YAY!**_

_**Um, please review, reading your opinions really make me type more...**_

_**The next chapter will definitely be longer!**_


End file.
